Team Natsu vs. Village Monsters
Team Natsu vs. Village Monsters is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail's Team Natsu and the monsters of the Lost Village of Web Valley. Prologue After escaping the wrath of the Guild Masters, Team Natsu and Makarov Dreyar find themselves lost in the Clover Canyon. In addition, they are also starving. They are bickering about hunger when Happy discovers a fissure with Winged Fish in it. They are said to be a legendary delicacy, so everyone tries to catch them with their rods. After they catch only one of the many Winged Fishes, they decide Happy should eat it. Happy tries it, and later screams that it’s gross.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 They continue exploring until they find a village. At first they are enthusiastic, because they think there might be food there. But, as they venture into the village, they discover that it is completely empty. The houses contain fresh food in them, but no inhabitants are around. This makes them suspicious of the surroundings, and Erza orders everyone to investigate and not touch the food no matter how tasty they look. First, though, she decides to send Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy to collect some mushrooms. They do so, and while at it, they eat some, causing mushrooms to grow out of their heads. Back at the village, Master and Erza discover some seams on the ground which look suspicious as they are not ordinary cracks between rocks. Suddenly, they hear muffled moaning sounds. They return to the village, and, when they walk in, the floor begins to shine. The houses start moving too. They climb up a higher cliff overlooking the village and observe the houses suddenly turn into monsters. Moments later, they find out that this is in a fact a long-banned Magic called Alive, which is capable of turning inanimate object into living creatures. They also deduce that the seams they saw earlier are in fact a Magic Circle that triggered the activation of the monster. However, they set these facts aside and while emphasizing on the fact that the monsters are alive, Natsu, Gray and Erza start to attack, believing they can eat it. Battle Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray immediately charge forward while Lucy stands back in shock and Makarov asks them to save some for him. Natsu tells the monster in front of him that he shouldn't be belittled and quickly attacks it with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. He repeats this attack all over the monster's body until it has been thoroughly singed. Natsu then hits some boulders that fall on the monster in order to "steam them covered" after cooking. Meanwhile, monsters charge towards Gray, but he quickly freezes them with Ice-Make: Fishnet. Happy does battle with a small animated chair that carries him around. Erza requips into a cooking outfit with numerous large knives and proceeds to slice up all the monsters in front of her into little sticks. After they have all incapacitated their respective monsters, they all take a bite of it, including Lucy. However, they find that it is inedible due to its extremely gross taste. This causes them to be hungrier. Meanwhile, Happy and the chair hit a wall of rock and demands why no one helped him. They admit that they thought he was only playing around. While Happy stands there dumbfounded, more monsters appear to attack them. Angry and starving, they all lash out to attack. Natsu is the first to engage again in battle. He attacks the monsters with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Gray proceeds to freeze them with Ice-Make: Ice Wall while Erza requips to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slices up the monsters. Lucy joins in by summoning Taurus who uses Rampage to chop the monsters into pieces. Despite their attacks, it seems that there is no end to them. Suddenly, a Magic Circle lights up around the monsters. They attempt to run, but the ground beneath them cracks and they fall down. Aftermath Much later, they are seen still in one piece, walking and famished. They discovered that the monster was in fact a whole village full of people who were Taken Over by the monsters they created using the Alive Magic. Makarov had made the villagers promise to never create that dangerous Magic Circle again and that they should be thankful it has already been undone. However, when asked how it was undone, he told them that there's no need to sweat out the details. Erza suspects that it was Makarov who closed the circle and annulled the Take Over, but he won't confirm this. As they continue their voyage, the group is still hungry. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights